Seravee Gundam
How Seravee Gundam joined the Tourney Classified as a "3.5" Generation Gundam, Seravee Gundam is the successor to GN-005 Gundam Virtue . Like its predecessor, Seravee serves as Celestial Being's heavy weapons assault mobile suit; a combat unit that utilizes heavy particle beam weaponry against superior numbers. While similar, Seravee has been designed to compensate for Virtue's weaknesses and build on its strengths. Seravee's forearm armor has a built-in compartments to hold its beam sabers. Instead of traditionally having the beam sabers at the torso or leg of a Gundam, Seravee can quickly draw it out of its forearm for combat. The four GN Cannons, located on the shoulders and knees, provide greater fire coverage than Virtue had. Hidden within the four GN Cannons are transformable MS arms, giving Seravee a total of 6 MS arms with 6 beam sabers for melee combat. This hidden feature was designed to allow Seravee to handle melee combat efficiently and to compensate for its deficiencies as additional countermeasure(s). In emergency situations where Seravee can't effectively fight, Seravee's cockpit can swivel 180 degrees so it can deploy its backpack, the GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. This move leaves the Seravee running on only its GN Condensers. The design of Seravee's armor was meant to allow efficient GN Particle dispersal for both offensive and defensive measures. In addition, the rear face of Seravee (Seraphim) helps boost GN Field strength when encountering heavy weapons fire and melee engagements. The GN Field generated by Seravee works in conjunction with its weapons systems. Virtue had a lag time in between GN Field generation/regeneration when dropping the field for firing its GN Cannons. Seravee's armor not only can rapidly generate/regenerate a GN Field, but also uses the GN Field to enhance the firepower of the GN Cannons and GN Bazooka when firing. Overall, Seravee was designed to play on the preconceptions of Virtue. A-Laws and Innovators all presumed Seravee as another slow, hulking, heavily-armed Gundam. Taking advantage of this preconception, all the special features and enhancements of Seravee are often used as a trump cards in MS combat. Enemy MS pilots often presumed Seravee can't attack from certain angles, move as fast because of its mass, and overall physical slow reaction time; all were defeated because their lack of understanding of Seravee's full capabilities. After the war with Ribbons Almark, Tieria Erde learns of ninjas trying to hack into Veda. He takes the Seravee Gundam to fight the leader of these ninjas, Sasuke Sarutobi. How to unlock *Defeat 100 Fighting Alloys in Endless Brawl with 00 Raiser. *Play 407 matches For both methods, you must fight the Seravee Gundam at Azadistan. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with it by wishing for it from Shenron, or purchasing it for 375 Smash coins from the Smash Store. After defeating Seravee Gundam, wishing for it from Shenron, or purchasing it from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the "3.5" Generation Gundam succeeding the Gundam Virtue, Seravee Gundam, complete with the Seraphim Gundam mounted on its back!" It will be seen left of Mallow (Pokemon), right of Nyanta, below Jihl and above Jusis. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Seravee Gundam holds two GN Cannons behind it. After the announcer calls its name Seravee Gundam takes a beam saber in its left arm and swings it down, then holds it lightly up while the Mobile Suit holds the left arm with the right hand, then shakes it as the camera zooms as Tieria says "Tieria Erde, launching!" Special Moves GN Cannons (Neutral) Fires from both cannons. Number of shots may increase based on repeated B taps. Lasts up to eight shots. Seraphim Fury (Side) Seravee grabs a nearby opponent to pin them down. Whilst they are held, Seraphim rises to shoot them down with its cannons. Resembles the move used by Tieria to capture Revive Revival. Bazooka Wrath (Up) Seravee Gundam does a rising turning slash that lifts it into the air. Whilst in the air, it shoots straight forward with its bazookas. Seraphim Field (Down) Seravee hurls Seraphim far ahead of it. Seraphim then fires its cannon as it spins in a circle. After the animation concludes, Seraphim returns to Seravee. Seraphim can damage opponents as Seravee throws it. Life Ball (Hyper Smash) Charges a beam in front of it as Tieria says "Time for me to destroy!" before it fires in a ball. Trial Field (Final Smash) As Tieria says "You underestimate me!", Seraphim hovers into the air to activate its Trial Field. Seravee fires both of its bazookas and continuously spins in a circle. When foes are hit by this attack, they will be stunned for ten seconds. Victory Animations #Seravee Gundam swings a GN Cannon and fires a GN Bazooka, then Tieria says "A reason to fight? A long time ago I would've disagreed with that." #Seraphim Gundam separates from Seravee and fires a beam then Tieria says "The world is twisted. With out Gundams, we will destroy this twistedness!" #Seravee Gundam swings all six of its GN Beam Sabers, then fires shots from the GN Cannons and Bazookas, then Tieria says "Mission complete! This is why we're Gundam Meisters!" On-Screen Appearance Seravee Gundam flies to its starting point, then Tieria says "You don't have a clue about reality! Take a look at the world with your own two eyes!" Trivia *Seravee Gundam's rival is the ninja disciple of Hanzo, Sasuke Sarutobi. *Tieria Erde shares his English voice actor with Necro, Heracross and Odelo Henrik (in Gunblaster). *Tieria Erde shares his Japanese voice actor with Shachi, Denzi Green, Joe, Trafalgar Law, the first lower Bob-omb in the Bob-omb Squad, Nagamasa Azai, Mako and Aeon. *Tieria Erde shares his French voice actor with Sugino of the Sugino and Haru pair, Tutter, Festro, Sorata Arisugawa, Tatsumi Oga, Masataka Takayanagi, Bill Edward and Glalie. *Tieria Erde shares his German voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Marco Rossi, Alex Mason, Pannacotta Fugo, Muneakira Yagyu, Exeguttor's right head, The Skull, Owen X (Oda in Japan), Lei-Fei, Toma Kamijo. *Tieria Erde shares his Arabic voice actor with Kamen Rider Hibiki, Hakoda and Yue Jin. *Tieria Erde shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Chunky Kong and Raidou. *The Seravee Gundam's select pose resembles that of R. Mika's from Street Fighter V. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters